


Where Has Peace Gone!

by tinabug



Category: Fairy Tail, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 7,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinabug/pseuds/tinabug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes second chances do give us happiness. Laxus realizes this after being kicked out of Fairy Tail. A chance meeting will set him down the correct path. A drabble series so chapter lengths will vary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Kagome sighed as this was not what she had planned for today. She was hungry, cold and wet. And the worst part was the storm had only begun and she didn’t see shelter anywhere in sight. 

‘Can this night get any worse’ she thought while leaning against a tree. The branches were just enough to shelter her from the storm for a bit.

Her head snapped up when she heard a crashing sound. She stumbled as the earth shook with another crashing sound. It was much closer this time. She braced herself as she turned toward the presence she could now feel strongly. 

She drew her bow just as the tree to her left was brought down. “Well, it just got worse” she said aloud.


	2. Chapter Two

“Yo, what the hell are you doing out here for woman” A voice yelled at Kagome right before a blast of lightning threw the demon over her head and crashing into more trees.

Kagome snapped around at the voice, “What does it look like you idiot? I’m sitting here waiting for a demon to come by and eat me. Isn’t it obvious?” Her voice dripped with sarcasm as she watched the demon try to stand back up.

Laxus smirked as he was amused by her behavior. He then found a comfortable tree to lean again that helped block some rain and gave him a clear view of the soon to be battlefield. Also a clear view of the woman he had crossed chasing this stupid demon.

And did he like what he saw!


	3. Chapter Three

“Well then, by all means. I would hate to get in your way” Laxus stated while lounging against the tree while waving a hand at the girl and demon. Lightning danced over his skin almost teasingly like he was stating he had all the power but decided not to help.

Kagome felt her grip tighten painfully on her weapon. ‘Why that arrogant ass’ she thought before turning to face the demon. ‘Though I suppose I deserved that with my sarcasm’ she finished thinking as she took aim with her bow. 

She really couldn’t help that sarcasm was her natural response to everything. It didn’t help that she had traveled with the group she did while in the Feudal Era. Though she noticed that even as the man seemed to dismiss the demon to her, he still stayed on guard ready to attack at any moment. The ever present lightning around him was a testament to that.

Kagome felt her skin tingle with the power he had surrounding him. He was incredibly powerful and didn’t even look like he was trying. ‘Hmmm…a lighting user then’ she thought while pulling her arrow back even further. She wasn’t giving the demon much thought as one arrow would take care of it. She was more worried about if the man would turn on her once the demon was dead.

She let her arrow fly when the demon tilted his head back, a huge magic circle appearing. She wasn’t even going to give him a chance to attack. Her arrow swirled with power as it turned the demon to dust in one strike. 

She turned to face the man with her own cocky smirk. “Guess I didn’t even need your help.” She couldn’t even help getting a good look at him now that the rain had slowed down to just a drizzle. He was definitely taller than her by a good foot she could tell and he was well built.


	4. Chapter Four

Laxus couldn’t help but laugh. “I’ll admit that you’ve got guts and power woman.”

Kagome couldn’t help but turn red at that. “My name isn’t woman. It’s Kagome, you jerk.” She couldn’t help but feel bad as soon as she snapped. It’s not like she had introduced herself or anything so woman would be considered a polite term-sorta. ‘Better than being call a miss or a mam. I really had that term’ she thought.

Laxus smirked while raising himself off the tree. “You can call me Laxus then instead of jerk.”

Both looked up as a clap of thunder boomed around them. The clouds were darkening up faster. It looked like an even bigger storm was coming in.

“Damnit!” Kagome stomped her foot. She didn’t care if it looked childish or not. It seems her luck wasn’t going good at all. She was shocked when Laxus spoke up.

“Come on woman. If we hurry we can make it back to town. I’ve got a room there so ya can bunk in until the storm passes,” He then turned and took off hoping Kagome would follow. It didn’t seem as if she knew where she was going. He’d be nice this time since he had the last room available in the small town and it did have two beds.

“My name isn’t woman. It’s Kagome!” She yelled before taking off after him. If he knew where shelter was then she’d follow him. After her exclamation all she heard was laughter from him and for him to speed up.


	5. Chapter 5

An agitated Kagome was not a good thing. A wet and cold agitated Kagome was an even worse thing. Add hunger into the mix and well you get this.

“I should get the first bath. It would be the gentlemanly thing to do,” Kagome stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Of course she wasn’t this calm about ten minutes ago but since brute force and screaming wouldn’t get her way then she would try this approach.

Laxus just stared her down. Honestly, he wouldn’t have minded her taking first shower but when he said no and she had exploded it was too much fun to pass up. He was also trying to see how far down that angry flush of hers went. So far she was red all the way down to her shoulders. 

Kagome could feel herself getting more flushed the longer she argued with this man in front of her. They had got to the hotel about ten minutes ago. Laxus had set out some clothes on the bed and then suggested they would need showers soon. She had decided to go first but Laxus had said no….and here they were.

It didn’t help that the bad part of the storm hit just before they got to the hotel so both were soaking wet. She was two seconds away from blasting him out cold then using all the hot water. That changed when she saw the amusement in his eyes.

‘So that’s how he wants it to be then,’ Kagome thought. ‘Well we will just see how long he can resist this and he better remember he started this.’

Laxus was not as amused now. Actually, he was trying to figure out how not to panic. Sure he could handle fighting a female in battle no problem. One crying outside of battle though left him in panic mode. 

Kagome’s angry flush seemed to fade quickly and soon he found himself facing any man’s worst nightmare. A female with tears in her eyes and looked like she was fixing to break down crying.

“You’re really going to go first and use up all the hot water,” Kagome let the tears build up in her eyes but was careful not to let any fall. ‘Don’t wanna bring out the big guns yet’ she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Laxus sighed. He could either push and go ahead and get into the shower and make her wait or he could risk the tears. 

“Tchh….go ahead and take the first shower. Just don’t use all the hot water,” Laxus stated while turning his head away from Kagome and facing the wall. He was shocked to hear a squeal and then feel arms wrap around himself.

“Thank you so much,” Kagome squealed. She launched herself at Laxus giving him a hug. Before he could even react she was off to the bathroom. It wasn’t until she was in the shower under the hot water that she realized something. Her bag was out in the room on one of the beds.

She groaned as she leaned against the tile. ‘Crap. Crap. Crap. Do I just call out and ask him to bring it to me or maybe I could just tell him to close his eyes. Crap no. That won’t work.’ She decided to think on it more after she was clean.  
_______________________________

Laxus stared after Kagome. ‘Well….I think she got me on that one’ he thought. A grin crossed his face as he turned to lie on the bed to wait. Her bag was right there in front of him. His grin grew even more sinister and perverted as he heard the shower turn on and her enter it. Miroku would have been proud of that grin.

He settled down on the bed right beside the bag. He shifted to make sure he had a good view of the bathroom door. Then he leaned back against the headboard and closed his eyes. All that was left to do now was wait and see what move she would make.

His grin was positively devilish as he heard the shower cut off. Then he instantly blanked his face to appear asleep as he heard her footsteps stop at the closed door.


	7. Chapter 7

Being clean did not help solve her dilemma at all. It meant that she had to think of something and quickly. She was quick to dry her hair off and wrap the towel around her body. It barely covered essentials but they were covered. 

‘Well, I did survive Miroku,’ Kagome thought. Not to mention it was scary the number of times she had been kidnapped from the hot springs or attacked while bathing. She was now standing in front of the closed door deciding what to do.

She decided to crack open the door and her hope that he was gone was dashed. “Damnit,” she cursed softly when she saw exactly where he was and where her bag was. She noticed that his eyes were closed. ‘Well, I can either call out to him and then he will know my predicament or I can sneak over and grab my bag before he wakes up and he will never know’ she thought.

Kagome opened the door up and took three small steps while keeping an eye on Laxus’s face. When he didn’t so much as twitch she decided to brave it.  
__________________________________________________________-

Laxus laid back by the bag. When he heard her curse it took some effort to stay still and not smirk. It wouldn’t do for her to know he was awake or could hear everything she was doing with his keen ears. 

He could smell her anxiety as she opened the door and with her first few steps. It was even harder not to twitch as she got closer especially when he could smell her anxiety disappear to only be replaced with an even more delicious scent.

Inside of his head Laxus was smirking. It seems she was attracted to him. Who was he to deny a beautiful naked woman who was attracted to him? He’d wait until she was over him though before making his move.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome became even more nervous the closer she came to the bed. It wasn’t from just anxiety at being caught either. The rays from the sun came in hit him at just the right angle to show off his chiseled chest since his top was open. 

Without even realizing it she had made it to the bed and was stopped staring at him. It was when her eyes almost wandered past his stomach that she remembered where she was and that they would be alone. The thought seemed to excite her more than it scared her.

‘Seriously, I think Miroku would be proud right now. Damn pervert rubbing off on me’ she thought. She could also blame Sesshoumaru for introducing her to sex to. No one would guess it be he was a bigger pervert than Miroku.

She stopped right beside the bed as she looked nervously up at his face. She stilled completely and slowed her breathing. She really didn’t want to wake him up while she was hovering over him half naked. She gulped as she raised her hands. Instantly she stilled, hovering over him as he seemed to twitch. She waited a few moments more and when he didn’t move again she let her hand creep closer to her bag. 

She mentally cursed herself as she reached just short of the bag. ‘Damn being so short’ she thought. She’d have to actually lean over him to reach for her bag. ‘To hell with this,’ she thought as she held her breathe and leaned over wrapping a hand around one of the straps on her bag.   
_________________________________________________________________

It was all Laxus could do not to twitch the closer she got. He had shifted once to see what she would do. She had paused but then resumed reaching for her bag once he stilled. He could feel the heat from her body as she got closer. Her scent also became spicier as she got closer. 

He decided to wait until she was leaning over him to open his eyes the smallest amount. What he found amused him greatly. She had such a look of concentration on her face though she kept sneaking peeks down at the expanse of chest his shirt showed. And by the scent of her, she liked what she saw. 

He liked what he saw as well. Her hair was long and loose. As she leaned over him she didn’t realize that her hair was trailing over his chest. His mind when blank for a full second when a strand fell across his nose as the scent teased him. 

It was time for him to act. After all, a naked woman couldn’t just expect to drape herself all over him and get away with it.


	9. Chapter 9

She felt her hand wrap around the strap of her bag and almost let out a huge sigh in relief but barely restrained herself. She would save that for when she made it back to the bathroom with her bag.

She felt a small tug on her hair and cursed in her head before daring to look back. ‘Please be caught on the bed. Please be caught on the bed’ was her mantra as she steeled her nerves and glanced to where she felt the tug.

Glancing back tore a gasp from her throat as she was basically face to face with gray eyes bright with amusement and even a bit of lust. He even had a smirk on his face. ‘He and Miroku have got to be related’ she thought. 

‘To hell with it’ she thought while taking a deep breath. She decided to just ignore her nudity and his look. 

“Sorry to wake you up, Laxus. I just forgot my bag here,” she even tried to ignore the hand twisting her hair around a lone finger. Though the quick glance to the distracting finger was enough time for Laxus to change the expression on his face for when she glanced back up. The look was enough to make her unconsciously clench her thighs.

She rose up to get enough leverage to pull her bag with her but froze when she found herself face to face with Laxus. His hand had crept up that strand of hair and now his hand was on the back of her head. His nails were even gently scratching her scalp. She was shocked when he began leaning forward up towards her. She sucked in a breath and tried to lean back but the hand on the back of her head stopped her from doing so. 

“La…axus,” Kagome stumbled out. “Wha,” and then she was interrupted as a pair of lips slanted over hers.

Her hand dropped from her bag and came to rest on his shoulder. Without thought, the rest of her body followed suit even forgetting that the only covering she had was a towel.

Laxus didn’t stop kissing her until he knew she needed air. By that time she was fully wrapped around him. Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders and her legs were wrapped around to where her feet rested at the top of his butt. He had one hand across the back of her head and the other wrapped around her waist. His legs extended out giving her plenty of room to settle in between them. 

“Wow,” Kagome said while resting her forehead against Laxus’s forehead. She couldn’t tear her eyes from his intense gaze.

Laxus couldn’t stop the pleased smile as he whispered “I will have you saying more than wow by the time I am done with you, Kagome,” his smirk promised lots of wicked fun was ahead.

A spark of challenge appeared in Kagome’s eyes. “You can try, lightning boy,” and this time she initiated the kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Laxus was quick to roll them over to where he was on top. When he pulled back for air Kagome lay beneath him. Her damp hair was sprawled out on the bed making it damp, but he didn’t care about that. 

When Kagome opened her eyes after the kiss, she couldn’t help but to stare at the man now on top of her. There was just something about this male above her that pulled at her. This was the strongest reaction she had ever had. Those thoughts were forgotten once Laxus leaned in for another kiss.

This kiss was more passionate and dominating than his previous ones. His hand wrapped around the edge of the towel and gave a test pull. When all Kagome did was push up more into the kiss and moan he fully wrapped his hand around the towel and yanked. 

Kagome felt shivers run down her spine as the towel was yanked away. It left her completely exposed to him which he wasted no time in exploring her body with his hands. She was able to catch a flash of blue from his eyes before he descended.

Kagome had intended on watching him but when he finally reached his goal, she found she couldn’t keep her eyes focused. “Oh god,” she let out a strangled moan as her hand wrapped in his hair. She could feel his slight smirk before her eyes rolled back in her head.


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome groaned as the morning light hit her face. Flashes of last night had her blushing as she turned her head to stare at Laxus. He was turned towards her and away from the window. This caused shadows to play across his face. She couldn’t help but grin as she decided to stretch and turn around as she pushed herself back up against his chest. 

She was surprised when an arm wrapped around her waist pulling her up close to his chest. She couldn’t stop the giggle when his fingers spread across her bare stomach.

“Good morning beautiful,” Laxus breathed out against her ear as he pulled her form close to his. He found amusement in the fact that she was ticklish as he let his fingers brush across her stomach. 

He was up for a repeat of last night as he buried his face in her neck but the sound of a hungry stomach stopped him. He pulled back laughing as he saw the blush on her face. “Guess it’s time to get up and feed the princess huh?” he asked with his tone full of amusement. 

Kagome was quick to turn around and playfully slap the chest of the man behind her, though she doubted with his muscles and stamina if he even felt it.

“Mess with me and I’ll eat your breakfast to,” Kagome teased between giggles.

Laxus grinned while flashing off his fangs to the girl below them. He had learned last night about how much they turned her on. Even now he caught the faint hint of arousal from her from just flashing them at her.

“And here I thought you were hungry,” he teased back and then leaned down dragging his fangs across her throat. 

“I am,” she started and made sure to roll until she was flat on her back looking up at him, “but we are never going to get to breakfast unless we both get up.”

Laxus looked down at the woman beside him. All sprawled out and ready for him yet his stomach took that minute to remind him it was there to. A small sigh escaped him as he glanced down at the woman’s body. He hoped she was around after breakfast.

Kagome smiled up at him when she heard his stomach let them both know he was hungry as well. She couldn’t stop the appreciative glance she gave him as she finally sat up.

“Let’s go feed out stomachs then,” she said. She was turned around and had her feet on the floor and was fixing to stand up until she felt Laxus lean over.

“How about some dessert after?” he suggested and then he was up and putting on his clothes.

She turned around just in time to see his pants pulled up and snapped. “Most definitely,” she purred out while getting up to dress herself.


	12. Chapter 12

“Dang it, Laxus,” Kagome said as she shoved Laxus away from her fork. Again. This was like the fourth time she had to push him away. The first time had caught her by surprise as she was fixing to bite into a piece of bacon and it was gone. She had given him an annoyed look and he had ignored her while continuing to eat his own meal. She figured that would be it but had missed his mischievous side glance when she turned back to her food.

It appears as if he didn’t just learn his lesson as Kagome could see his eyes were focused on her last piece of bacon. She cleared her throat trying to get his attention. She growled at him and then brought the bacon up to her mouth and bit down as she was going to savor this last bite. 

She went to chew and realized there was nothing in her mouth to chew. She looked at Laxus in surprise only to see him enjoying that piece of bacon. The whimper couldn’t be stopped even if she tried. ‘Bacon,’ her mind screamed at her to get it back.

Without giving Laxus any warning she reached forward and kissed him. She pulled back before he could respond too deeply. 

It took Laxus a few seconds before he was able to process what happened. He stared amused at the female in front of him before letting out a deep laugh. “All that for a piece of bacon, Kagome,” he managed to get out between bouts of laughter. 

Kagome made an exaggerated snap of her teeth as she chewed the bacon. “Mine,” she said right after she swallowed. 

Taking a sip of her drink caused her to miss the look Laxus sent her way. But she didn’t miss the smirk when she set the glass down.

“What?” she asked, confused when he kept staring.

“Are you done with breakfast?” He asked.

“Yep. Wh…,” she never got to finish her question as she found herself slung over a shoulder. “Laxus,” she squealed out while trying to push against him to no avail. ‘He’s like a brick wall’ she thought.

“Now, now. Settle down,” he gave her a bounce earning himself an angry grunt. “Just decided I wanted some dessert,” he said suggestively as he took the stairs leading back up to their room.

Kagome couldn’t keep the grin from her face. Seems she wasn’t the only one who didn’t want to be separated just yet.


	13. Chapter 13

“Arrrggghhh,” Kagome growled out stomping her foot with a pout on her face. This time though she happened to be completely naked. “Are we really going to do this again? I want the first shower,” she whined.

Laxus simply grinned while knowing he’d get what he wanted. “Are you forgetting my dear that I haven’t even had a shower yet due to you might I add,” his grin would have made Miroku proud.

“Yea, well I didn’t hear you complaining,” Kagome pouted knowing he had won.

Laxus found her pouting sexy. He walked up to her and placed his hand on her hip, enjoying the shiver that wracked her frame. She was so responsive that he’d have her permanently in bed if he was able to.

He leaned down until his mouth gently brushed her ear. He allowed his tongue to draw a path up her earlobe.

Her arm came up and clutched onto his unconsciously pulling herself closer to him. She didn’t realize she was doing it until his arm wrapped around her waist pulling her flush to him and since neither had clothes she could feel exactly where his thoughts were.

“I never said you couldn’t join me,” he breathed into her ear. He then slid his fangs down her neck before pulling back and walking into the shower.

It took Kagome a few seconds before she registered what he said and once she did she gave her own version of Miroku’s grin before quickly following.


	14. Chapter 14

Kagome couldn’t keep the smile off of her face. She was having a blast. Once they had finished their shower, they had a message waiting on them. The village claimed another beast was near and needed exterminating and they were willing to pay them and give them free room and board. 

Laxus asked Kagome to join him on this mission. He was interested in seeing her powers be used more. They were like nothing he had seen before. Plus he was enjoying her company. ‘Not to mention the view,’ he thought while glancing up into trees following Kagome with his eyes while he ran along on the ground. 

Kagome giggled as she watched Laxus track her with his eyes. She also saw his ears twitch at her giggle. When he glanced up to her face she made sure to quickly glance forward. He was probably trying to see why she giggled. 

Feeling playful, she decided to alter her jumping pattern between trees. It made her skirt swish more around her legs and it kept changing the view he was getting. She was amused and this time couldn’t hide her laughter as she watched him. He never took his eyes off her.

“Are you enjoying the view down there, Laxus?” Kagome called out down to him.

Laxus laughed out loud, feeling just as playful. “If you could hike your skirt up just a bit more, I wouldn’t mind it or you could just take your underwear off. Either one works,” he shouted back.

Kagome almost lost her footing but couldn’t help but laugh at his audacity. ‘What the hell! Why not? It’s not like he’ll expect it,’ she thought before a devious grin curled her lips.

Laxus huffed in exasperated amusement as Kagome sped up in the trees above. He was about to feel irritated that she reacted to his teasing like that until something drifted down from her to him. His hand came out and grabbed it in reflex. His nose confirmed what he held before his eyes even drifted down to his hand.

Unconsciously, lightning began to dance over his form in excitement. ‘So she wants to play it that way,’ he thought. 

Had Kagome looked back at that moment, instead of concentrating on staying ahead of him, she would have probably either felt excitement or fear or perhaps both.


	15. Chapter 15

Kagome squealed as she felt electricity dance along her skin. Her foot almost missed the branch as she tried to keep her footing.

“That wasn’t fair Laxus,” she called back to him while laughing. She then created a harmless orb of energy and tossed it back over her shoulder. It was just enough for him to feel it but not to hurt.

She waited a moment to hear a response or to be shocked again in retribution but when nothing happened she stopped on a large branch and looked behind her.

“Laxus!” she called out when she neither saw nor felt him around. After a moment of no response she grew a bit worried and called out again.

“Come on, Laxus. Where are you? This isn’t funny,” she shouted out while looking around for him. A rustle from behind her caused her to spin rapidly and look behind her. Her eyes narrowed when she saw nothing there. 

She immediately went to her knees on the branch as she heard a twig snap from below her. She carefully leaned over the edge of the tree branch she was on and scanned the grounds. Her eyes narrowed in frustration as she found the snapped twig but no other sign of Laxus. 

A rustling sound a little further out of her sight caused her to lean over the branch just a little bit more. Her eyes sweeping back and forth, she could feel her irritation and nervousness increase as she found nothing.

“Laxus, I’m warning you. Come out now or else!” she made sure the irritation showed in her voice. ‘Where the hell did he go,’ she thought and stretched as far as she could away from the branch to look for him. 

“When I get my hands on that man,” she murmured out loud.

“You’ll do what,” she heard from right over her shoulder.

The scream that followed the voice was immediately followed by a slapping sound.

Kagome wanted to cringe as she opened one eye to confirm what she suspected. Once one eye was open, the other followed and instead of cringing she laughed.

Laxus was indeed hovering over her and now sported a red replica of her handprint right on his cheek.

Laxus leaned back up and tried to look sternly at the laughing Kagome but it only made her laugh harder. It took only a minute before he quit trying to look upset and was laughing as well. He had managed to scare her so he couldn’t blame her for the slap.

As he laughed, he brought up a hand to rub his cheek absently. She packed one hell of a hit. ‘And damn if that ain’t hot,’ he thought.


	16. Chapter 16

Laxus was doubled over in laughter as tears fell from the corner of his eyes. He knew hanging around Kagome would be an incredible source of entertainment but this was beyond anything he had ever imagined. 

An indignant screech filled the air as Laxus laughed even harder. He had a hand propped on the tree trying to keep up right as he watched the spectacle in front of him. This failed as another screech filled the area. He landed on his butt still laughing.

Kagome couldn’t believe the nerve of that blonde asshole. She was over here fighting for her honor and he is just sitting over there laughing his butt off. She quickly jumped out of the way of the hand reaching for her and let out another screech, “Stop that.”

“Laxus,” Kagome screamed out in frustration. “Stop laughing and get over here and help. This was supposed to be both of us,” she was really starting to get annoyed with him, though she supposed she could see the humor in the situation. ‘Just wish it wasn’t me in this situation,’ she thought.

“My woman,” the Vulcan behind her said as he lurched forward trying to grab her again. 

Without even turning around she huffed as she bent forward and avoided the swipe.

“I am not your woman,” she screamed as a blast of power came from her hand hitting the Vulcan straight on. There was only about three of them but they were proving to be troublesome. It was troublesome trying to kill them when they were more interested in mating her than fighting her and Laxus was being useless. He had been all set to fight until the first one screamed ‘my woman’ and had then proceeded to try and grab her.

The Vulcan she had thrown stood up angrily and was soon flanked by the other two. He seemed to be the leader one. “Woman must be punished for attacking,” he said to the others.

Kagome literally felt her jaw drop. “Seriously,” she screeched out in pure fury, making Laxus sit up to pay attention because of her tone. ‘How dare those beasts act as if I was the one to attack? They were the ones who attacked me and for that they will pay,’ she thought as she gathered power. 

Instead of just her fist glowing, this time her whole body glowed and pink power sparked all along her form. Power swirled around her whipping her hair around. She looked like a vengeful goddess seeking vengeance. 

Laxus swallowed hard as he stared at Kagome in front of him. Her earlier display of power had been exciting to see, but this was more than breathtaking. She looked divine as power swirled around her while her eyes showed her determination. 

It was as if his body and magic reacted instinctively to hers. His power built up as electricity danced along his form spreading out on the ground around him. 

He glanced to Kagome and found her eyes on his form. She was soaking in his image and her power reached out to gently nudge his. He smirked at wrapped some of his powers around hers bringing it closer to him. He also felt her power doing the same. Some of her power had wrapped his and was pulling it closer to herself. 

Both of them were glowing pink and yellow now. They gave each other the biggest grins possible before turning and facing off the Vulcans.


	17. Chapter 17

Kagome stood there while panting. She couldn’t believe what just happened. She blinked once while focusing on the male less than a foot in front of her. She could feel his breath every time he exhaled, she was so close. 

Laxus was in the same amount of disbelief as Kagome. What had just occurred was beyond words or expressions. He could think of nothing to describe what happened except for two simple words. They were two words that he thought he would never utter in regards to himself.

Kagome could see the look of shock disappearing on Laxus face as he finally rose to his full height. His fanged smirk told her he was happy with what they had just pulled off. “Was that what I think it was?” she asked rather excitedly. Sure she knew was she felt and what she had just accomplished but it still so hard to believe. She wanted to hear him say the words and confirm it.

Laxus smirked down at the woman and he saw her in a new light. “It was, Kagome,” he said as he leaned down to where his forehead rested against hers. “That my dear, was a Unison Raid and an incredibly powerful one,” he said as he turned his head just the slightest to survey the damage done by such a strong attack. The Vulcans had been completely demolished as well as a part of the forest. Nothing had been able to survive their blast of magical energy.

Kagome hummed in agreement as she turned her head to look out at the damage as well. “Amazing,” she breathed out in awe. She had never done a Unison Raid before and based on his reactions then this was the first time for his as well.

“It is amazing and also rare. Though it does bring up the perfect opportunity for me to ask you a very important question,” he said as he turned his head back to where he was looking straight into Kagome’s eyes. He had also moved forward to where his hands were on hips and he pulled her just a bit closer to himself.

Kagome could feel that this moment was important so made sure to keep eye contact. “And what question is that?” she asked in a whisper.

Laxus smiled while pulling her flush against him. He then used on his fingers to tilt her head to where she was looking straight up at him. “I want you to travel with me. I think we have already proven that our powers and personalities are perfect for each other. What do you say?” he asked while staring at her. He could see the shock in her eyes but it was quickly melting away to happiness.

Kagome leaned back slowly and allowed a genuine smile to cross her face. “Sounds like a rather inviting offer. I rather think we’d make a great team. Deal,” she said while stepping back and offering Laxus her hand to shake for a deal.

“Deal,” Laxus agreed shaking her hand.

They both turned to head back to claim their reward money without realizing that the path they had just chosen would affect them for many years to come and perhaps saving both of them from going down the wrong path.


	18. Chapter 18

Kagome couldn’t help it. She really couldn’t. It was wrong to laugh but she couldn’t help it. “Hahahaha. Oh my god. This is too funny. I can’t believe this,” Kagome said as she doubled over in laughter. 

Laxus glared over at Kagome and was about to make a smartass comment when the boat made a sudden lurch and he ended up leaning over the side as motion sickness hit him hard. 

Kagome shook her head as she finally was able to quit laughing. She walked forward and put her hands on Laxus’s back and let her magic flow through her. She felt bad for laughing at him but it was kind of funny. He was so strong and could stare down a Vulcan with absolutely no fear and here he was being defeated by motion sickness. It was kind of nice to also know that he did have a weakness.

Laxus had tensed up the minute he felt the magic but immediately relaxed as he felt her magic soothing his motion sickness. Her power felt amazing as it flowed through him. 

Kagome smiled as she felt him finally relax fully under the influence of her power. She then let out a squeal of delight as she found herself being picked up and spun in a circle.

“You are absolutely amazing, Kagome. I’ve never felt been able to get rid of my morning sickness, no matter what tonics or spells I have tried,” he ended his speech by dropping her to the ground and once she was stable he proceeded to kiss her in joy.

Kagome laughed happily when Laxus finally quit kissing her lips and was now happily peppering her face with kisses. “Ah,” she moaned out as Laxus got to her sensitive neck and began kissing, nipping, and licking at it. “Laxus!” she moaned out heavily and felt him pick her up to where her legs were around his waist.

Laxus pulled back once she was settled in his arms and grinned at her. “I think I know just the perfect thank you for such an amazing gift!” He then grabbed her ass, earning a happy squeal as he headed straight towards his room. He didn’t plan on leaving it until they had to disembark.


	19. Chapter 19

“Hey, Laxus, I’ve been meaning to ask you something,” Kagome said. It had been on her mind since she met him but she hadn’t had the guts to ask but after three weeks of mind blowing sex, she wanted to know a little bit more about him. Now seemed like a good time since they were relaxing in a field and no one was around so they had privacy. 

Laxus cracked open an eye and turned his music down even lower. He was also wondering what she was going to ask as she tended to ask the most random things or comment on the most unusual of things. ‘Like asking how would a Vulcan even be able to consummate with a human woman since once had tried to claim her. Seriously, like I would even know the answer to that,’ he thought before mentally shaking his thoughts away so he could focus on Kagome now and not the very disturbing mental picture that he was seeing.

Kagome sat up and turned away from Laxus. She knew this was a personal question and wanted to give him a little space since she didn’t know what kind of memories she would be bringing up. “Well, I was wondering if you’re a member of a guild or had ever been in one before. I mean you don’t have to answer since I was being nosy or maybe those are bad memories. It might not even be any of my business but um yeah,” she asked and then had to make herself stop talking as she knew she was rambling. Her hands were even twisting together in her lap in her nervousness.

Laxus went very still at her question. Thoughts of his old guild had done nothing but plague him since he was kicked out. He had long ago accepted the fact that it was his fault and that he had been in the wrong. But that left him with not knowing what to do. He had asked himself several times if he should join another guild or just focus on himself and hopefully find a way to go back to Fairy Tail. He stared at the back of Kagome’s head and he could see how anxious she was while asking him about his past and suddenly he realized, neither really knew much about the other’s past. What he knew of her now though mattered a great deal. He was fairly confident she wouldn’t push him away after knowing.

It had been so long since he hadn’t answered that Kagome finally turned around to look at him and she found him staring at her silently. Once she turned around his eyes found hers and he looked as if he were searching for something. Finally, he gave a firm nod of the head and she knew she would get an answer so she completely turned around to face him and give him her full attention.

“I was a member of Fairy Tail, until the Master, my grandfather, kicked me out because of something that I did,” Laxus said. He was mostly looking down towards the ground now. He couldn’t stand to look anyone in the eyes and tell them what he did.

Kagome instantly scooted closer until her knees were touching his. She gently wrapped her hands around the two in his lap that he seemed to be staring at with a lost gaze. ‘Regret,’ she thought when she met his gaze when he looked up in shock before he looked back down to his lap. 

“I’m not going to judge you, Laxus,” Kagome said barely above a whisper and then added, “I’m willing to listen, if you’re willing to talk.” She stroked his hands waiting for his answer. She would not rush him. If it was hard to talk about then it would have to be on his terms. She could tell he needed to get it out though and hoped she could help him in whatever way she could. While she may not love him, she cared for him deeply and wanted to see him happy.

“This might take a long time,” Laxus said while finally looking up at her. He was searching her eyes again to see how sincere she was. He was happy with what he found.

“Take all the time you need,” Kagome said in response.

Laxus took a deep breath and then began to tell her all about Fairy Tail.


End file.
